Big Brother 1 (Matpeng)
This is the first season of a New Big Brother Franchise hosted by Matpeng. This First season of Big Brother - The Spying Machine has 16 housemates. Twists *'Double Evictions: '''A double eviction will take place at some point in the game. An entire week of Big Brother will be hold in one single night, with HOH and POV Competitions as well as an eviction. ''(Week 4) *'Sweet Revenge: '''The last player evicted before the Jury Phase will have a very special power : he will become HOH and will decide of the Pre-veto and Post-Veto nominees, but won't be able to participate in any competition. He will live in a secret room, separated from the Main House while the other housemates will never know that the evictee was making the decisions in secret. ''(Week 7) *'Platinum Power of Veto: ' The winner of this particular POV is able to remove both nominees from the chopping block, forcing the HOH to choose two replacement nominees. (Week 9) Houseguests Have/Have-Nots History Nomination Table Weekly Summary Week 1 On the Launch Night, 16 brand new houseguests enter the Big Brother House (aka the SPYING MACHINE). They quickly had to compete in their first HOH Competition of the Summer which had a spooky Halloween theme. The Contestants had to stay on very thin platforms while Big Brother was tricking them with pumpkins juice and fake blood. The houseguest who would stay the longest on the platform would win the Competition. After almost three hours, Joel, one of the youngest contestant of this season became the first HOH of the summer... During the Nomination Ceremony, he chose to nominate Zohra and Davey because they were they fell down first during the HOH Competition. He also had to choose four houseguest to be Have-Nots. Marc, Xavier and Darrah volunteered, and he chose Halley as the fourth Have-Not since she fell third in the HOH Comp... Being a Have-Not, Halley had a tantrum about Slop and she had several arguments with her fellow housemats, mainly Nevada who denounced her childish behavious and her posh manners. Halley began to be isolated from the rest of the groups. Meanwhile, the first alliances were formed. Joel, Bethany, Tyrone and Kareem swore allegiance to each other. They came up with a plan, to backdoor Halley who annoyed the entire house. The alliance was enlarged when Joel got closer to Aurelie, having a kind of "Flirtmance". On the other side of the House, Lulu approached Zohra and Nevada, and they founded the Gals Regiment, the First All-Girl Alliance. They tried to convince Joel to target Halley, even if he was already planning to put her on the block if the POV was used. During the POV Comp, Marc, Aurelie and Princy were picked to play alongside Joel, Zohra and Davey. The latter won this Competition which required housemates to cross a beam to fill a jug with mud. To fill their jug, the housemates could only use their own arms. At the POV Ceremony, Davey removed himself from the Chopping Block. Joel then chose Halley as the replacement nominee, causing another row between housemates. Nevada confronted the young Hampton girl about her behaviour in front of the entire housemates, leaving Halley in tears, conforted by Xavier, the only one who did not turn his back on her. During the Eviction Ceremony, on Day 7, she was voted out unanimously, to the entire house relief. Week 2 After Halley's eviction, the remaining houseguests played in their second HOH Compoetition of the season. The contestants had to answer questions about the Lauch Night of the Game. When a housemate was right he could eliminate one of his fellow housemate from the competition. Bethany lasted the longest and became the new HOH. On the other hand, Princy, Nevada, Aurelie, and Zohra became Have-Nots for Week 2 because they were the first to be eliminated from the Competition. Then, Bethany's allies put pressure on her, trying to convince her to nominate two girls from the Gals Regiment, the other powerful alliance in the house. Indeed, Lulu and Nevada decided to enlarge their alliance by making side alliances with several other guests such as Marc, Arthur, Princy or Julia. However, Bethany prefered not to burn bridges with this side of the house and nominated Darrah and Xavier for eviction, in order not to offend any "powerful" housemate. In the mean time, Bethany's allies, Kareem and Tyrone made a side deal with Marc and Darrah to protect themselves, in retaliation to Bethany's independance in her nominations. During the Veto Competition, Xavier spelled the longest word after finding tools in a pool of cold water and won the POV. He removed himself from the chopping block, forcing the HOH to choose a replacement nominee. When Darrah, in an attempt to save herself told Bethany about her allies' side alliance, she became very suspicious. She confronted both Kareem and Tyrone about it, and when the latter denied it, she nominated him, telling the entire house he was not to be trusted. After a hard campaign to ensure his safety, Tyrone was eventually evicted, only earning the votes of Kareem and Joel. Week 3 After Tyrone's eviction, a new HOH Competition took place. The participating housemates had to jump from a platform into a pool, cross a 2-meters high wood barreer, and crawl under a big net to reach the end of the course. Each round, 1 or 2 candidates was eliminated. Since Princy won the last round, he became HOH. He chose Arthur, Joel, Bethany and Julia to be Have-Nots. The previous week, he had developed a special bond with Nevada, and made a Final 2 deal with her, unaware she was using him as a side alliance. Indeed, she was part of the Gals Regiment and intended to stay loyal to it. She advised him to nominate Kareem and Joel, two big physical threats from the opposite alliance, which he did. A few days later, Bethany who feared the downfall of her alliance and her potential upcoming nomination as a replacement nominee tried to convince Princy that his main ally was scheming behind his back with several girls who were her main alliance. He began to suspect something but tried to stay neutral, not to freak Nevada out. At the POV Competition, the housemate had to memorize a series of pictures and then display them in the correct order to make a puzzle. Joel won and removed himself from the block. Princy had to name a replacement nominee. Although Nevada assure him she was loyal to him, he was still suspicious and he nominated Lulu, one of Nevada's fellow member of the Gals Regiment. During the end of the week, The Mess, Kareem's alliance, disclosed the potential being of an All-Girl Alliance during a House meeting, unveiling suspicions from the other housemates. Even Lucretia's own side-allies lost faith in her. She was evicted by a vote of 8 to 3, earning the votes of Nevada and Zohra, as well as Arthur's who did recognize The Mess' attempts to call out the girls' and target them. Sadly enough, it did not allow Lulu to stay in the game... Week 4 After Lulu's eviction, an endurance HOH Competition was held. The housemates had to stay on a rolling cylinder while holding a rock, attached to a rope. If they fall, the rock falls and the candidate is eliminated from the Competition. Kareem lasted the longest and came from being nominated to being HOH. It signified a potential return of The Mess. A particular competition was held to designate the Have-Nots for the Week. On the losing team were Marc, Princy, Julia and Aurelie. Then, the four last members of The Mess came up with a very strange plan, nominating one of them, Aurelie as well as a member from the opposite alliance, Nevada. The aim of this move was to make the rest of the house believe that The Mess was definitely over. Kareem won the POV Competition, and rather than saving his ally, Aurelie, he kept the nominations the same in order not to make the other houseguests suspicious. However, Bethany, who was Aurelie's ally and rival began scheming behind her back, trying to get her out. Her goal was to go the further she could with her "main" allies, Kareem and Joel, without any girl to "distract" them from her. Her plan follow through as Aurelie was blindsided by a vote of 8 to 2. Both Bethany's betrayal and Nevada's popularity are responsible for the eviction of the youngest housemate in the house. But this eviction was only the first one of this particular week. Indeed, week 4 is a Double Eviction week. Julia won her first Competition of the summer by answering right to most of the Host's question about a series of pictures shown to the entire house a few hours before. As a side ally from The Gals Regiment, she wanted to avenge her ally Nevada who was on the block that week, but in the same time, she wanted to avoid making too much waves. She nominated Bethany and Xavier, letting the house decide of who they wanted out. Nevada approved of this choice. During the POV Competition, Housemates had to replace tools with the name of the first four evictees in the correct order after finding them in a pool of white mud. Bethany won the POV and removed herself from the block. Then, Julia put another "floater" on the block, Darrah, not to make too much waves. Xavier was voted out by a vote of 6 to 3... Week 5 After Aurelie and Xavier's evictions, the remaining houseguests once again competed to earn the title of HOH. This competition required patience and precision as the contestants had to make a ball cross a labyrinth on a large table. The first housemate whose ball was out of the Labyrinth would win the Competition. This houseguest, it's Marc... For the first part of the game, he wasn't part of any powerful alliance, even if he had deals with Kareem, Tyrone, or even Lucretia. Yet, he wasn't too loyal to them since he evicted two of these three housemates. When he had won HOH, he knew the house was gunning for Bethany, because of her betrayal towards her friend Aurelie. That's why he decided to put her on the block, alongside Darrah. He chose Zohra, Nevada, Davey and Arthur to be Have-Nots. Then, Marc gathered Darrah, Kareem and Joel in his room proposing them to form a new alliance called Second Thoughts. For both Kareem and Joel, it was a good opportunity to get rid of Bethany without putting their own game in jeopardy. When Joel won the POV Competition which was a Speed Competition (Housemated had to run through a course, find colorful tools and go back to the start ; the winner was the first one to have 10 tools of the same color) he decided to use it on Darrah, his new ally, showing Bethany where his true loyalty is now lying. Marc then nominated Davey as a pawn, while a consensus was established to get Bethany out. She was evicted unanimously. Week 6 After Bethany's eviction, Nevada became HOH after a competition which required patience and willingness. Housemates had to stay in a cold bath of mud while Big Brother was tricking them with insects and other disgusting things. The contestant who stayed the longest becomes HOH. On the other hand, the first four to leave their bath, that is to say Julia, Darrah, Kareem and Zohra, become Have-Nots. Strategy-wise, Week 6 is an important week. Julia, integrated "officially" The Gals Regiment which considered her as an asset after she won a HOH During the Double-Eviction Week. On the other hand, Nevada, as HOH decided to create her own alliance with Arthur, Princy and Joel nicknamed The Speakeasy. From then, Joel was in a particular position since he was a member of the two main alliances in the house. He convinced Nevada to nominate two floaters who he considered dangerous if they go to the Finale since nobody dislikes them. She put Darrah and Davey on the block. During the POV Competition, housemates had to figure out which evicted housemates has said what statement in the Diary Room, from a series of 15 statements. Arthur won his first competition of the summer. After discussing what she had to do with her two alliances, Nevada decided not to change the nominations. From then, the Second Thoughts alliance campaigned for Davey's departure as he had already won a competition, and was therefore a kind of threat compared to Darrah. He was voted out by a vote of 6 to 1, only receiving the vote of his friend Julia Kehoe. He was the last housemate not to have an alliance in the House. As the last houseguest evicted pre-jury, Davey will have a great role to play in the Sweet Revenge twist... Week 7 (Sweet Revenge Week) The 9 remaining housemates are all part of the Jury. However, Week 7 is very particular since it is "Sweet Revenge Week". The HOH is Davey, who was evicted the previous week. He now lives in a secret room where he can spy on the main house and he will decide who to nominate. He chose Nevada, Arthur and Joel to be Have-Nots, and then targetted Nevada who is responsible for his eviction. He soon discovered her two alliances and he nominated Arthur and Princy who seemed to be her main allies, inside The Speakeasy alliance. His goal was then to backdoor her. However, when she won the POV and removed Arthur from the block, he wasn't able to put her on the block. He then chose Zohra to go up for eviction since she has been allied to Nevada for a long time. In the end, Princy who was perceived as Nevada's game-partner, was voted out by a vote of 4 to 3, and became the first Jury Member. Week 8 To earn the title of HOH on week 8, the Housemates had to answer correctly to a number of questions concerning pieces of furniture in the house. Joel narrowly won the competition against Zohra who was determined to bring an HOH to the Gals Regiment. He then chose Marc, Arthur and Darrah to be Have-Nots. Stuck in the middle of two important alliances, Joel had no choice but to nominate Julia and Zohra, the last two housemates he was not directly allied to. At the Veto Competition, it became obvious that the Veto was thrown to Joel who pulled out another win. Even Nevada who was in an alliance with both of them threw it. The nominations remained the same. The housemates decided to target Zohra as she had built strong connections with everybody in the house and could be an important contender for the win. She was voted out unanimously... Week 9 Week 10 Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng)